


Simon Says

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [16]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, School, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck and Blair with Serena and Nate playing Simon Says
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Simon Says**

* * *

_October 6, 1993_

On a bright Wednesday morning on the Upper East Side of New York City.

The pitter patter of tiny footsteps were heard as the students of Young Futures Preschool began to head inside the building for another day of learning and fun. The children's classroom was decorated with a variety of colors accompanied by several animals of different shapes and sizes. After finishing putting their things in their respective cubbies, Miss Knight the preschool teacher asked the kids if they wanted to play a game, which earned a more than positive response. She then told the tots to from one big circle in the middle of the room before they can start. 

Blair and Serena with linked arms sat beside each other on the part of the circle that was closest to Miss Knight. While chatting animatedly, Chuck and Nate flopped down noisily next to each other on the other side of the circle. The children's continued with their loud chatter until their teacher warned them that they cannot start the game without complete silence first. Once the noise died down, Miss Knight inquired if anyone knew the game called Simon Says. A little arm shot up almost immediately after the question was asked. 

That hand was owned by none other than an alert and confident Blair Waldorf. Miss Knight smiled at her and asked her stand up and explain the rules of the game to her fellow classmates. Blair unlinked her other arm from Serena and stood up proceeding to describe the mechanics of the game as best as her vocabulary could. When she was done, Blair took her seat by Serena once again and grinned brightly as Miss Knight praised her for a job well done. And so the game of Simon Says began...

* * *

_Simon Says Clap Your Hands Three Times_

For the first one, Miss Knight gave them an easy command so the kids could warm up. Chuck, Nate, Serena and Blair all followed and clapped their hands three times.

_Simon Says Walk on Your Knees_

The whole class got up from their seats and onto their knees, giggling happily. Clearly amused, the little tots started to walk/kneel around the room on their knees, pointing and laughing at one another.

_Simon Says Act Like a Monkey_

All the kids with Serena and Nate followed the instruction with much enthusiasm and all pretended to be monkeys. Except for Chuck and Blair, all of them made monkey noises, imitated monkey gestures and performed all things monkey. Blair and Chuck annoyed with all the rambunctiousness, found one another and sat next to each other. The two of them sat quietly while they observed Serena and Nate's wild antics.

_Simon Says Tickle Someone_

Nate and Serena who were already standing near one another, made each other their targets and soon the both of them were rolling on the ground guffawing.

Sitting beside one another, Blair made the first move and stuck her little fingers across Chuck's ticklish neck causing him to let out an uncontrolled wave of laughter. As soon as he recovered, Chuck retaliated by squeezing the sides of Blair's torso causing her to squeal in unbearable hysterics. Forgetting their previous annoyance, Chuck and Blair let go and gave in to their fun side, convulsing together with pure joy.


End file.
